


Insured by the Mafia

by Lovehatress



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ballet Dancer Stiles Stilinski, Dancer Stiles Stilinski, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Revenge, Violence, mafia, mafiaboss!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatress/pseuds/Lovehatress
Summary: A series of short one-shots that details Mafia Boss Derek's relationship with dancer Stiles. Each one is a mini ficlet which I wrote to a song. The name of the song is above the ficlet that it corresponds with. Another entry for Sterek Week 2016 from me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the songs nor do I receive anything for using them.
> 
> The ficlet under Miss Jackson contains graphic descriptions of violence. Feel free to skip and please do if it's triggering for you or grosses you out. 
> 
> I recommend listening to the song that corresponds with each section. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Chandelier by Sia

Stiles flitted around the dance floor. His body swayed to the beat and his movements followed those of the crowd. His hips waved like a lost sail. He constantly swayed and moved on the search for someone. Stiles found it in the grey henley green eyed man behind him

 

Wings by Little Mix 

Stiles threw back another shot as the crowd roared behind him. He was getting to the point where he questioned his morals and ethics but, that was hard to do when he never had any originally. 

 

“Come here often?” a voice purred next time. An attractive man sipped on a glass of whiskey. The man was decked out in an Armani suit and had a Rolex on his wrist. 

 

“More often than you think” Stiles replied, voice dripping with sensuality, as he climbed off his stool and onto the lap of the other man.

 

Come and Get It by Selena Gomez 

Derek was searching for a particular body at this club. One that, he was told, was worth more than gold the gold in Fort Knox. One that was more addictive than heroin. One that was more exclusive than most royal families. The boy was said to have government officials, celebrities, billionaires and royalty groveling at his feet. 

 

“Is there something I can help you find” whispered a voice in Derek's ear as a pair of hands slipped around his waist. Derek traced his hands down the arms that wrapped his waist. 

 

“I think I just found it”

 

We don’t talk any more by Charlie Puth ft. Selena Gomez

The body’s in the club grinded to the beat of some obscure pop song. The name escaped Derek but the ass grinding into his crotch would never. This was the fifth night in a row him and Stiles had went out clubbing. Don’t get him wrong he liked it, hell he loved it,, but he missed hearing Stiles hearing the witty banter they had over dinner. All he heard now was moans and pleads for more. Stiles, on the other hand, thought that this was what Derek wanted. He thought Derek wanted a young lithe sex animal. He missed Derek's bunny teeth when he smiled and the chuckles that came from the belly when he laughed. 

 

Closer by The Chainsmokers ft. Hayley Williams

 

“C’mon Derek were going” Stiles said abruptly as he stopped behind derek who was seated at the bar.  
“Babe what’s-”  
“I don’t want to be here anymore, Derek. Let’s go” stiles replied cutting off Derek’s questioning. He had tears in his eyes and he felt like he was going to fall apart. His ex had found him earlier. His ex who had abused and raped him on multiple occasions.  
“Let’s go” Derek replied hooking his arm around Stiles waist and leading him out of the bar they were in. Derek had saw the tears and felt his heart break. Stiles was his, and who ever did this to him would feel his wrath. 

 

Story of My Life by One Direction

 

Derek felt his heart breaking. Stiles, his love, his one and only, was curled up next to the window on the leather passenger's seat of his camaro. The boy always was so happy and full of life. Now he looked as if hell had came and took him away. Derek wanted to freeze hell over for him and find the demon that caused his baby boy so much pain.

 

Miss Jackson by Panic! at the Disco ft. LOLO 

The knife shredded through the man's skin. No not a man. He was a worthless peice of shit. The scum was entering his fifth hour of torture. His nails had already been ripped out of his nail beds by rusty pliers. He had burns and whip marks lining his arms and torso. The only thing not touched was his face.

 

Derek wanted to make sure the fifth saw what was happening to him and saw it even before it happened. The scum had caused his angel pain and he fully intended to give him the same pain but a thousand times worse. 

 

Love song by Sara Bareilles

 

Derek loved when Stiles would flutter about. He was graceful that only came from years of dancing in clubs for fun and for work. It had been a real surprise for Derek to find out that he was a ballet dancer before his mom died. He stopped dancing because, it costed his dad so much. 

 

The best gift Derek ever gave Stiles was building his own dance studio in Derek's mansion. Even though he had it, Stiles still preferred to dance around Derek wherever they were in the mansion. It ranged from strip teases in the bedrooms to pirouettes in the foyer to grinding on Derek in his office. And Derek never appreciated anything more in his life. 

 

For the first time by The Script

Derek drank and, when he did he did it to forget. After a few tumblers of whiskey he would become loud screaming at the staff and throwing things at anyone who got in his way. The staff in the Hale manor were use to the abuse but Stiles was not. He was often shooed out of the house when Derek drank. He had never seen the monster his husband became when he drank but, he knew he was one due to this work.

 

So when he came home one day and a knife embedded itself in the door above his head when he closed said door, he became scared but determined. He found his husband in the kitchen threatening the chef who had made pork chops instead of steak for dinner. He simply wrapped his arms around his husbands waist and pressed his face into his back. He knew touch soothed the savaged beast and he knew it would do the same to his husband. 

 

He knew he had brought him back when he was turned around and pulled into a broad chest cladded in a designer suit. His husband might be a monster but even monsters knew who were there to protect them and Stiles was there to protect Derek from his monsters just like Derek did for Stiles. 

 

Arsonist’s Lullaby by Hozier

 

The Hales were notorious. The eldest son was said to be the Devil himself. For he came as ever dirty fantasy that you could ever dream of. The daughters were incarnations of Abaddon. The uncle was Cain. The wife and husband were said to be Crowley as a couple. 

 

The one thing they didn’t anticipate was the angel that was among them. Though the angel was not an angel. The angel was a fallen angel. An angel of chaos and destruction. 

 

The angel and the Devil were a pair. One was not seen without the other. If you saw the Devil his angel was close by. If you saw the angel, his devil was close by. 

 

The devil's eyes were said to enchant you and lead you to your demise. You saw the sharply dressed man and the GQ model before you saw what he was. He had hellfire in his eyes and a darkness in his heart.

 

His angel’s eyes were said to give you happiness in your last moments because, if you saw those your death was close behind. 

 

The devil was once God’s favorite angel. Now the Devil’s favorite angel, was the one that you thought brought you heaven but, actually was your guide to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? If you are please leave kudos and a comment or five, my lovelies. 
> 
> Please leave a comment even if it's just a key smash or one word or a full on cited essay. 
> 
> Your comments and kudos keep me writing and help me write faster than if you don't. :)


End file.
